


EPISODE 3: If God Was Real - Skam NT Season 3

by 12_Month_October



Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [4]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: 3x02, CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TIME BABEYYYY, Episode 2, F/M, Gen, M/M, SKAM Season 3, TW for homophobia and wlw fetishising (in clip 7), best buds babey!!!, for the gays:, foreshadowing time, hope y'all enjoyed the long episode last week because you won't be getting another one until Ep10, it's not a skam remake without billie eilish babey!!!!!, oh the changes are starting :)), plays mitski let's get married, the kids are in fact alright, tw for harrassment (in clip 1), tw for islamophobia (in clip 4), tw for mentions of drinking and drug use through song (in clip 6), tw for reclaimed use of the q slur (in text update 10), tw for referenced transphobia (in clip 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Month_October/pseuds/12_Month_October
Summary: Charlie Walters knows she's hated. She just wants everything to herself, so she can keep up her perfect facade. But it's never enough, and she's still stuck at Greenhill - further apart from her twin than ever and resitting nearly all her exams.When she ends up in the same form class as the charismatic new girl, she's determined not to fall back into old habits from the spring. But it's going to be more difficult than she imagines.Real-time air: Current (07/09 - 13/09/20)First clip: Bet (Monday 12.15)
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Walters / Tristan McDonald, Eloisa "Lou" Martãnez Araujo / Kai Larson, Jack Watts / Lucas "Luke" Ruan, Jacques Marin / Sapphire "Saphy" Lévesque
Series: Skam NT Season 3 - CHARLIE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817566
Kudos: 6





	1. TEXT UPDATE #8

**WhatsApp** \- 84 new messages to “𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀" (grew)

**iMessage** \- 10 new messages from “Jasmine”

**Snapchat** \- “Tristan”; 8 new messages

* * *

**Instagram Messages** from @Kill_Lill

* * *

Hey dude

Pick up some more popcorn for us while you’re in there

We’re hONGRY

K

Shall I just bring the pack through

Fuck yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? putting a note after a clip that isn't a trigger warning? more likely than you think  
> just thought i'd quickly mention that I start college this week, so although updates have already been sporadic they might be even more so. hope y'all are enjoying the season so far!!


	2. Monday 12.15 - Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harassment is marked with !.

EXT. The courtyard of Greenhill High School. CHARLIE is walking around the courtyard slowly, scrolling through her phone, bored. A notification pops up - another new message from TRISTAN. CHARLIE stops, frowning slightly, hovering over the notification for a second. She takes a deep breath, and selects it, bringing the messages up.

**!**

_ Hey bb you wanna hang 😘 _

_ Tuseday was cool we should do it again _

_ Your place this time _

_?? _

_ Charlie _

_ Why arent you answering _

_ Ily please reply 😢 _

_ Fucking bitch _

_ Sorry abt yesterday i was tired forgive me? _

**!**

CHARLIE stares blankly at the messages, then shoves her phone in her pocket, sighing exasperatedly as she picks up her pace.

JASMINE  _ (offscreen, shouting) _

Charlieee!

CHARLIE looks across the courtyard to see JASMINE, KATIE, ELLA and ATARAH sitting on the bench from last episode. She smiles sheepishly, waving awkwardly at them, eager to avoid them. JASMINE gestures for her to come over. CHARLIE walks over slowly, anticipating the inevitable.

KATIE, ATARAH and ELLA are still talking among each other when she approaches, not realising CHARLIE’s presence.

ELLA  _ (surprised) _

...You were completely off your head, how do you remember that?

KATIE shrugs, and ELLA laughs.

KATIE

Fuck if I know!-

JASMINE  _ (interrupting) _

Hey!

The others stop talking and look at CHARLIE. She smiles awkwardly.

ATARAH

Ah, the traitor returns.

CHARLIE cringes. JASMINE gives ATARAH a Look.

ATARAH  _ (whispering, reasoning) _

What, it’s true?-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, self-conscious) _

Sorry I bailed on yous last night.

JASMINE smiles sympathetically at her.

JASMINE

It’s cool, you didn’t miss much!

ELLA looks at JASMINE incredulously.

ELLA  _ (incredulous, fondly) _

What do you mean, Isaac getting shoved in the Tyne wasn’t 

_ (making quotation marks)  _ “much”?

KATIE shrugs.

KATIE

I mean, if I was taken and he tried to flirt with me I would’ve done the same!

JASMINE and ELLA look at each other like they know something KATIE doesn’t. CHARLIE looks slightly confused.

ATARAH

Where were you yesterday afternoon, anyway?

CHARLIE stutters, trying to find an excuse.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing) _

Uh… Something came up with my parents.

ATARAH nods solemnly, only half believing her. JASMINE looks over, concerned.

JASMINE  _ (concerned) _

Something happened with Mam and Dad?

CHARLIE quickly shakes her head.

CHARLIE  _ (bluffing, casually) _

No, false alarm. It was nothing.

JASMINE looks at her suspiciously, but doesn’t say anything.

ELLA

Oh, we confirmed a theme and a date for the gig-party-fundraiser thing too!

CHARLIE looks confused, and ATARAH nods.

CHARLIE

Theme?

ELLA

80s fashion. And it’s Sunday, instead of group.

ATARAH sighs exasperatedly.

ATARAH  _ (annoyed) _

Do you always have to arrange  _ everything _ on the Sabbath?

JASMINE laughs awkwardly, cringing, as ELLA looks down at her feet awkwardly.

JASMINE  _ (self-conscious) _

Sorry… 

ELLA  _ (reasoning) _

We can see if the boys can rearrange?

JASMINE nods, and gets out her phone as the bell rings.

CHARLIE

Where are yous heading for lunch?

KATIE

Just the chippy.

MARWA  _ (offscreen) _

Nice.

CHARLIE turns around, surprised, to see MARWA standing behind her. JASMINE looks up from her phone, smiling.

JASMINE

Marwa! Hey! We’re going down to the chippy, you wanna join?

MARWA shakes her head.

MARWA

Nah. Me, Tara and Charlie have a study session.

CHARLIE silently curses herself, scowling - she’d hoped she’d forgotten.

ATARAH

Shit, I forgot about that, thanks!

MARWA shrugs.

MARWA

No problem.

CHARLIE gets up off the table, waving to the girls; then follows after MARWA, who’s already walking away quickly, ATARAH following after her.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly annoyed) _

I need to get lunch first, I haven’t got anything.

MARWA  _ (slightly annoyed) _

Same here, that’s why we’re walking fast.

ATARAH

Same.

They both fall silent as they enter the building - MARWA focusing on navigating through the sea of students, ATARAH quickly following after her, CHARLIE focusing on keeping up with them both. CHARLIE’s eyes fall on MARWA’s backpack. It’s plain and blue, decorated with pin badges and a sentence in Arabic scrawled on in marker pen. Her eyes fall on a large pin of a pride flag. She knows just enough about them to know that it’s the lesbian flag.

Cut to INT. The Greenhill Sixth Form common room as MARWA enters, ATARAH following a few paces behind her, CHARLIE a short distance behind her. It’s relatively small for a common room, and the seats and tables are worn. A few other students sit in groups, revising and talking. There’s a small but slow queue for the mini canteen in the corner, which the girls quickly join. CHARLIE looks around, seeing two Year 13 girls excitedly talking to a bored LOU, and blushes slightly. LOU sees her, and smiles at her. She smiles back awkwardly.

MARWA  _ (offscreen) _

Can you cover for me next lesson?

CHARLIE looks around at her.

CHARLIE

Huh?

MARWA

Can you cover for me? Fourth?

CHARLIE

Why?

MARWA rolls her eyes.

MARWA  _ (sarcastic) _

Possibly because Bailey is a piece of shit and kicks out anyone who says one word against her… so I can’t stand our class.

She smiles sweetly. CHARLIE looks confused.

MARWA  _ (casually) _

Oh, just tell Hart it’s girl stuff, he can’t even  _ stand  _ anyone  _ mentioning  _ that-

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting) _

Bailey’s not  _ that _ bad.

ATARAH looks slightly annoyed. MARWA rolls her eyes, smiling exasperatedly. CHARLIE scans the room - no sign of BAILEY or her friends - and moves slightly closer to MARWA.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly) _

Okay, she’s sometimes a  _ bit _ annoying, but that was  _ one  _ time-

MARWA

_ Three  _ times.

ATARAH nods.

ATARAH

I don’t know what she’s like now, but in Year 10 she called me a slur on Sports Day, then did it again when I asked her to stop.

MARWA  _ (slightly annoyed) _

Oh, she’s just the same.

ATARAH winces. CHARLIE looks at ATARAH, then back to MARWA; then sighs, annoyed.

CHARLIE

You know what? Fine. I’ll bet you a fiver.

MARWA

For the term?

CHARLIE

For the term.

MARWA nods.

MARWA

Got it.

CHARLIE gets her purse out and starts sorting her money. Beat. MARWA looks at ATARAH and stifles a laugh, and CHARLIE looks up.

CHARLIE

What?

MARWA

You’re such a straight white girl.

CHARLIE glares and shoves her purse in her pocket as ATARAH laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Tristan gets angry at Charlie for not replying to his messages, then apologises apathetically.


	3. Monday 14.13 - Change Your Life

INT. The Greenhill PE changing rooms. The room is deserted of students, but their bags and coats are hanging on pegs on the wall. Pause. The door opens, and CHARLIE jogs in, panting. Faint generic pop music can be heard from her headphones. She stops by the door, scans the room, then smiles triumphantly to herself. She takes her phone out of her hoodie pocket, and unlocks it to show a collaborative Spotify playlist;  _ PE Squad Tunes 👯♀️💪 _ . She looks around again, an idea coming to her, slightly nervous. Beat. She goes into her own library, into her  _ Liked Songs _ playlist, and hits shuffle.  _ Change Your Life _ by Kehlani ft Jhené Aiko starts to play, and she grins to herself. She hums along to the song, bopping slightly. She twirls over to the mirror, lip-syncing along as the chorus starts, pointing at her reflection. She sees the door open behind her, and she jumps, ripping her headphones out (the music stops). The rest of the PE class starts to flood in, mostly girls we recognize from the first episode; BAILEY at the front, looking slightly annoyed.

BAILEY  _ (surprised) _

Fucking hell Charls, how’d you get so fast?

CHARLIE shrugs, secretly relieved no-one saw her.

CHARLIE  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

Just practise.

A short white girl with several port wine birthmarks passes a bar of chocolate over to CHARLIE, who accepts it, smiling triumphantly.

CHARLIE

Thanks Maddy.

MADDY nods, smiling. CHARLIE walks over to her bag, and sticks it in the front pocket.

MADDY

You're gonna give us any?

CHARLIE shakes her head.

CHARLIE

Nope.

MADDY flips CHARLIE off, making her laugh. CHARLIE sits down on the bench and unlaces her mud-coated trainers. MAGDA follows her, sitting next to her.

MAGDA

Hey.

CHARLIE

Hi.

Beat.

MAGDA

You’re friends with the boys, right?

CHARLIE looks at her, confused.

CHARLIE

Which ones? There’s like, a million?

MAGDA laughs.

MAGDA

The Magentas, dumbass.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Yeah, why?

MAGDA

D’you know if they’re looking for a new bassist? I saw their post about Fletch leaving, and… ?

She smiles sheepishly. CHARLIE looks surprised and slightly impressed.

CHARLIE

You play bass?

MAGDA shrugs.

MAGDA  _ (self-consciously) _

Only for the past year, I’m not that good.

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

I mean, I can mention it, but-

MAGDA’s eyes widen.

MAGDA  _ (excitedly) _

Really?

CHARLIE stifles a laugh.

CHARLIE  _ (teasing) _

Oh my god, you’re such a fangirl!

MAGDA buries her face in her hands, blushing.

MAGDA

Shut upppppp!

CHARLIE  _ (teasing) _

Just ‘cause you know all the lyrics to Bright Lights and Phase-

The room abruptly falls strangely silent. CHARLIE and MAGDA look at each other, then to BAILEY. She’s hovering in the middle of the room, frowning at a small brown GIRL we haven’t seen before.

BAILEY  _ (annoyed) _

Come on, what did you just say?

The GIRL looks her straight in the eye, half nervous, half standing her ground.

GIRL

I said that you’re wrong.

Almost everyone in the room looks at her, shocked, knowing how it’s going to end. The GIRL either doesn’t notice, or chooses not to. BAILEY glares at her, and the GIRL takes a step closer to her.

GIRL

I know trans women, and they… 

She trails off, unnerved by BAILEY’s stare. BAILEY moves closer to her.

BAILEY  _ (authoritarian) _

Listen here. I don’t know who you think I am, or where you came from, but… If you want to stay in  _ my _ class, then you’d better take that back.

The GIRL takes a deep breath.

GIRL

You don’t scare me, bitch.

One of the PE girls gasps in horror. BAILEY frowns, and shoves the GIRL - not particularly hard, but enough to send her stumbling backwards. She stares at BAILEY in shock, tears pricking at her eyes.

BAILEY  _ (casually) _

Out.

The GIRL scoops up her stuff and runs out of the room as the bell rings. MAGDA and CHARLIE watch her, concerned, as the other girls start to flood out of the room, all talking again as if nothing had happened.

RANDOM P.E. GIRL  _ (shouting) _

Fucking hell, Magda, you saw that?

MAGDA picks up her stuff and smiles at CHARLIE before following the crowd. Beat. A sharp cough comes from over the room. CHARLIE looks over to see MARWA leaning by the entrance to the showers, arms folded, smiling sweetly. CHARLIE sighs exasperatedly.


	4. TEXT UPDATE #9

**Instagram DMs** from @Marwa_In_Red

* * *

u still owe me that fiver

Remember

Didn’t think you’d let me forget

nah

i wouldnt

* * *

* * *

**Snapchat message** to “Tristan 💘🔥”

* * *

Hey

Sorry just saw your messages

I forgive you

Can we talk

???

* * *

* * *

**Text message** from “Father” (Unread)

* * *

“ And the God of all grace, who called you to his eternal glory in Christ, after you have suffered a little while, will himself restore you and make you strong, firm and steadfast.” 1 Peter 5:10

I found an apartment today after ages of searching! You and Jasmine will have to visit me sometime once I have set up home. Remember, Charlotte, keep your heart and faith in God and He will be kind to you. - Father xx


	5. Wednesday 23.36 - The Gay Quiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late,,, it was my first day at college yesterday and i was so tired when i got home so. let's pretend i posted this yesterday

INT. Charlie and Lily’s room. It’s pitch black, the only light coming from the window. LILY is asleep, snoring gently. CHARLIE is wide awake, staring up at the ceiling. Pause. She sighs irritably, then gets up - picking up her phone and laptop - and trudges downstairs.

Cut to INT. The living room. It’s small, but homely, with doors leading through to the kitchen. The lights flicker on, and CHARLIE enters. She puts her laptop and phone down on the sofa, then sits down. She sighs exasperatedly, looking around. Her eyes fall on a picture of a young black woman, holding her young child in her arms, both of them laughing. ESTELLE and SAPHY.

CHARLIE looks away and picks up her phone, switching it on but not bothering to unlock it. The first notification is from iMessage - 2 unread texts from a contact called “Father”. The second is from Snapchat - a new photo sent from TRISTAN. CHARLIE stares at them blankly, already knowing what both of them are going to be. She puts her phone down and grabs her laptop as  _ Pork Soda _ by Glass Animals starts to play from 0.29.

Cut ahead in time to CHARLIE opening her browser and opening a new, private tab. She types “Am I gay quiz” into the address bar and hits enter. She chooses the first result, smiling confidently - and almost reassuringly - to herself.

The first question is “Choose a colour”. CHARLIE looks confused, but nevertheless selects “Blue”. The next asks for a Beyonce song. She chooses “Tbh, I’m not into Beyonce”. The next is “Do you enjoy consensual experiences with, or feel a sexual attraction to, members of the same sex?”. She looks around, nervous, checks the tab is private - then selects “Now and then”.

The questions go on, things like “What city would you like to live in?” and “What’s your ideal Saturday night?” and “What’s your favourite root vegetable?”. She answers them all, despite her visible bewilderment.

Cut ahead in time to Charlie answering the final question (“A plane leaves for New York at 4.15pm Local Time, bound for London, travelling at 500mph. Another plane leaves London at 9.30pm Local Time, heading in the opposite direction, travelling at 550mph. If they maintain a constant airspeed, would you ever want to have sex with someone of the same sex?” - answer “This quiz does not represent me at all”), and the screen scrolling down to her result - A Little Bit Gay. She smiles to herself, not fully content but accepting it.

The door creaks - stopping the music - and CHARLIE slams the laptop shut, alert. She looks over her shoulder, worried - no-one’s there. She slumps down on the sofa, letting out a long, frustrated sigh.


	6. Thursday 12.22 - The Bare Minimum

INT. The sixth form common room. CHARLIE sits at a table, looking even more tired and bored than usual, notepad and pen in front of her; but scrolling through Instagram under the table. A teacher drones on about chemical changes in the background. She exits Instagram, staring at the red notification dot next to iMessage for a while. Beat. She opens it, and goes into her messages with “Father”. All of the messages we can see are from Mr. Walters, with no response from CHARLIE. The two most recent are the ones we recognise from the last Text Update.

_ “ _ _ And the God of all grace, who called you to his eternal glory in Christ, after you have suffered a little while, will himself restore you and make you strong, firm and steadfast.” 1 Peter 5:10 _

_ I found an apartment today after ages of searching! You and Jasmine will have to visit me sometime once I’ve set up home. Remember, Charlotte, keep your heart and faith in God and He will be kind to you. - Father xx _

CHARLIE smiles slightly.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen) _

Charlotte Walters!

CHARLIE quickly shoves her phone in her pocket and looks over her shoulder.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen) _

Perhaps  _ you  _ can tell us about electrolysis in ionic solids?

CHARLIE stammers, trying to stall herself as she thinks of a way out.

MARWA  _ (offscreen, casually) _

Ionic solids can’t be electrolyzed because of the fixed positions of the ions, Miss.

CHARLIE turns around, bewildered, to see MARWA, revision materials laid out in front of her.

MARWA  _ (casually) _

But when they’re molten, they can because the ions can move freely and conduct electricity.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen) _

I was asking Charlotte to answer, not you

_ (incorrect pronunciation) _ Marwa.

And take that brooch off your burqa, it’s distracting the other students.

MARWA’s face falls - it clearly isn’t.

MARWA  _ (incredulous) _

My burqa?

TEACHER  _ (offscreen, defensive) _

Your niqab, then!

CHARLIE frowns, as MARWA goes to speak.

CHARLIE  _ (interrupting, defensive) _

It’s not a  _ niqab _ , Miss, it’s a  _ hijab _ . Why are you being so ignorant, are you racist?

TEACHER  _ (offscreen, defensive, bluffing) _

Of  _ course  _ I’m not racist!

MARWA  _ (annoyed) _

Anyway, what Charlie said, also I can’t ‘cause it’s holding it together.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen, defensive) _

Go along to Textiles, then, they’ll give you a pin!-

TEACHER #2  _ (offscreen, cautiously) _

Patricia.

There’s a brief pause. CHARLIE looks at MARWA, who’s glaring at the teacher.

TEACHER  _ (offscreen, casually) _

Sorry about that, Year 12. Anyway, as I was saying… 

Her voice fades into the background.

MARWA  _ (angrily, quietly) _

Fuck if I’m going to Textiles, the fucking Karen.

CHARLIE nods solemnly. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning, quietly) _

Aren’t you going to thank me?

MARWA gives her a Look.

MARWA  _ (quietly) _

You did the bare minimum.

CHARLIE shrugs. MARWA rolls her eyes. They settle into a half-silence. Beat. CHARLIE looks up at MARWA again to see her writing out a flashcard. She frowns slightly.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly) _

Why are you here?

MARWA looks up at her, raising an eyebrow.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, reasoning) _

I mean, you were top set Triple Science last year, you got all 8s and 9s, you don’t really need to be.

MARWA shakes her head.

MARWA  _ (quietly) _

This is the  _ one  _ topic I did shit in last year, I’m not risking it this year.

CHARLIE nods. Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly) _

Why are you taking science?

MARWA shrugs.

MARWA  _ (quietly, slightly annoyed) _

Because I like it?

CHARLIE  _ (quietly) _

No, I mean, like… religious stuff. You’re Muslim, you must believe in a god or something, right?

MARWA nods, annoyed.

MARWA  _ (quietly) _

One. Allah.

CHARLIE looks at her, anticipating further explanation.

MARWA  _ (quietly) _

Why are  _ you  _ taking science?

CHARLIE does a double-take.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, confused) _

You need it to be a PE teacher?

MARWA  _ (quietly, sweetly) _

Not that, I thought your family were Catholic.

CHARLIE sighs irritably, realising MARWA’s playing with her.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, slightly irritable) _

That was  last year,  _ I’m _ not.

MARWA  _ (quietly) _

Why?

CHARLIE scowls slightly.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, irritable) _

‘Cause if God was real, He wouldn’t-

She cuts off abruptly, remembering she can’t tell anyone. MARWA looks at her, persuading her to go on.

MARWA  _ (quietly) _

He wouldn’t… ?

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, quickly) _

He wouldn’t let bad things happen. It doesn’t matter.

CHARLIE looks offscreen and starts to quickly write things down. MARWA looks at her, concerned, for a second - then goes back to her work. Beat. CHARLIE drops her pen, and looks over to MARWA again.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly) _

You still haven’t answered my question.

MARWA doesn’t look up from her work.

MARWA  _ (quietly) _

I think I have.

CHARLIE realises - and nods, slightly impressed. She goes back to her phone.


	7. TEXT UPDATE #10

**WhatsApp messages** from “Dipshits”

* * *

**Katie** : Alright so

**Katie** : Ur gonna go on the gc w the boys and tell Luke he’s a good singer

Is he

**Katie** : No u

**Jasmine** : any context for this??

**Katie** : Isaac’s voice is Nonexistent

**Katie** : So the plans for the concert aren’t going well

**Atarah** : Fuck

**Katie** : Exactly

Can’t Jack sing

**Katie** : He’s a theatre kid

**Katie** : He’s legally Not Allowed to sing anything else

**Ella** : fuck you @Katie you know i used to be a theatre kid

**Katie** : Wait what

**Ella** : yeah

**Ella** : guessing i’m also legally Not Allowed?

**Katie** : Yeah no exceptions

**Ella** : 🖕

**Jasmine** : so were basically peer-pressuring him into it or?

**Katie:** Not really

**Katie** : But that’s the other thing

**Katie** : The boys kinda sprung it on him in practise yesterday and he didn’t take it well

**Katie** : He still doesn’t like his voice yk

**Atarah** : Not the same but honestly mood

:/

Yous can’t tell him i said this

But his therapist was saying last appointment that he should try to push his boundaries a bit more

Idk

**Ella** : 🤷♀️

**Jasmine** : lets just do it

* * *

* * *

**WhatsApp messages** from " 𝓰𝓻𝓮𝔀 " (grew)

TW for reclaimed use of the q slur (marked by  ***** ).

* * *

**Jasmine:** @Luke youre a good singer

**Atarah** : @Luke You’re a good singer

**Ella** : @Luke you’re a good singer :))

You’re a good singer Luke

**Katie** : Ur a good singer dude @Luke

**Luke** : which one of y’all told them

**Fletcher** : Dunno what your on about

**Isaac** : Not me

**Toby** : 🤷♂️

**Jack** : Babe hear us out

**Luke** : you’re literally sitting right next to me 

**Luke** : we could have a face-to-face conversation

**Jack** : No 🥰

I’ve heard you sing around the house Luke

You're really good

**Luke** : i’m fine with it around y’all idk

**Atarah** : It’ll just be us on Sunday

**Luke** : there’ll be other people from group as well through

**Luke** : and they might bring other people

**Atarah** : Fair point

**Luke** : sometimes i think y’all forget i have

**Luke** : ✨ social anxiety ✨

**Jack** : And we try and understand what youre going through

**Jack** : It’s just hard yk

**Luke** : i know

**Luke** : neurotypical people? good mental health? ew guys you really live like that

**Jasmine** : i know ✌😔

**Fletcher:** It be like that

**Fletcher** : Fuck wheres my sad cowboy emoji

**Katie** : iF i CoULd wAVe a MaGiC wAnD

**Luke** : @Katie silence bisexual

**Katie** : 1 ur bi

*****

**Katie** : 2 can ppl stop calling me that i told u i’m queer

*****

**Luke** : yes im bi yes im biphobic we exist

**Luke** : oh yeah sorry 😕

**Katie** : dw :)

**Jack** : Dont wanna kill the banter

**Luke** : 😠

**Jack** : But we still need to figure out a singer

**Luke** : i didn’t say i wouldn’t do it

**Luke** : i just said there is a very high chance i won’t do it / won’t make it halfway through without a panic attack

**Luke** : but anyway go on babe

**Toby** : Yous cant force me to sing i actually Can’t

**Atarah** : Who was singing backup last concert then

**Toby** : @Atarah Me voice is good for backup singing That Is All

**Jasmine** : i mean idk but

**Jasmine** : one of us girls could

I’m not singing Jasmine fuck you

**Isaac** : Yous haven’t really been at rehearsal

**Isaac** : So

Magda can sing

You know Magda right

From PE, RVG last year

**Isaac** : Again, rehearsal

I’d just take any singer I could get if i were yous

**Isaac** : Do yous even know any Yoshi Flower

Any what now

**Isaac** : Exactly

**Luke** : ok change of plan guys

**Isaac** : You’ll do it?

**Luke** : maybe

**Luke** : but there’s a higher chance

**Toby** : !!!!!

**Fletcher** : How?

**Jack** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Toby** : NO

**Jasmine** : HVFSDJKDSJADHJGKAH

**Ella** : JDJSJKVGA J A C K

WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS OH MY GOD

**Katie** : KFDJAKBDLGSBK THIS IS WHY I HATE BISEXUALS

**Luke** : @Katie why 😢

**Katie** : Fun?

**Saphy** : What the fuck did I just walk into

* * *

* * *

**Snapchat message** from “Tristan 💘🔥”

* * *

Sorry I didn’t see your message until now

I was busy

Fucking homework 😤

Yeah sure we can talk

Where and what time

??

Sorry

Groupchat shit yk

Lol

Is after school tomorrow ok for you

Sure


	8. Friday 15.27 - My Boy

_ My Boy _ by Billie Eilish starts to play over shots of pupils and staff leaving Greenhill, the local area, and the empty school grounds.

As the first verse starts, shots of a couple making out intersect the original shots, gradually becoming more frequent as the song continues.

As the chorus starts, we cut to INT. A cleaning cupboard in Greenhill High School. CHARLIE and TRISTAN are making out against the wall among the cleaning equipment; TRISTAN half-leaning, half-sitting on a shelf. TRISTAN runs a hand through CHARLIE’s hair, pulling her closer. CHARLIE opens her eyes, bored, and glances at the door; but pulls her attention back to TRISTAN.

As the chorus ends, the door opens, cutting off the music. CHARLIE and TRISTAN spring apart, blushing, trying to appear inconspicuous but clearly not. CHARLIE quickly dusts herself down, before looking over to the door.

P.O.V. CHARLIE, as we see JASMINE smirking and holding the door open, ATARAH, KATIE and ELLA behind her.

JASMINE

Having fun?

CHARLIE flips her off, smiling, leaning against the other wall. ELLA shuffles a deck of cards in her hands.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

You didn’t have to come looking for me.

JASMINE

We didn’t know where you were.

CHARLIE gestures vaguely to TRISTAN.

CHARLIE

We were, uh, catching up.

TRISTAN nods in the girls’ direction.

TRISTAN  _ (awkwardly) _

Hi.

JASMINE gives her a Look. ELLA gestures up the corridor.

ELLA

...Is it okay if we go and you catch us up? Mum texted me, she has to do overtime so I have to look after Skye.

She pulls a face. CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

Sure.

The girls head off down the corridor, ATARAH waving to her.

ATARAH

See you!

CHARLIE smiles as they leave the shot, then turns back to TRISTAN. Beat.

TRISTAN

So, you wanted to talk to me?

CHARLIE laughs humourlessly.

CHARLIE  _ (awkwardly) _

Yeah…

Beat. CHARLIE takes a deep breath.

CHARLIE

Will you go out with me?

TRISTAN looks at her, confused.

TRISTAN

I thought we were seeing already?

CHARLIE shrugs, laughing humourlessly again.

CHARLIE

Yeah… so?

TRISTAN

‘Course.

He leans in awkwardly. CHARLIE looks at him, confused - before realizing he’s anticipating a kiss. She goes to kiss him, but he pulls back. She blushes again, looking away awkwardly.

CHARLIE  _ (awkwardly) _

Uh… there’s this concert happening on Sunday at Shoal to raise money, it’s all 80s themed… and I was wondering if you wanted to come? As my date?

TRISTAN laughs.

TRISTAN

Sounds lame.

CHARLIE’s face falls, conflicted, trying to escape confrontation.

TRISTAN

I mean, I’ve got nothing better to do, why the fuck not?

CHARLIE smiles in relief.

CHARLIE

Good… I’ll see you there?

TRISTAN nods, hopping down from the shelf.

TRISTAN

See you.

CHARLIE leans in awkwardly and kisses him briefly. He grins at her, walking out of the room and leaving the shot. CHARLIE allows her face to fall, taking a deep breath. She should feel happy, she keeps telling herself - but she doesn’t feel anything.

Cut to EXT. The street outside Greenhill. The girls exit the gates, talking inaudibly. CHARLIE runs up to them, slowing down to a walk beside JASMINE. JASMINE turns as she hears her footsteps, smiling.

JASMINE

So?

CHARLIE shrugs.

CHARLIE

It was nothing. He’s coming on Saturday.

JASMINE nods, surprised.

JASMINE

He doesn’t seem as much of a dick as I thought.

CHARLIE looks at her, confused.

CHARLIE

You were the one who wanted to pull him first.

JASMINE shrugs.

JASMINE

I mean, I’d do him for a hookup, not a date… 

ELLA looks at them and laughs, shuffling her cards again.

ATARAH

How’s the Luke situation going?

KATIE shrugs.

KATIE

Hasn’t improved, hasn’t got worse. Whatever sexual favour Jack offered him worked.

ATARAH smiles, remembering.

JASMINE

But have they found another singer?

KATIE shakes her head, nervous. ELLA shrugs, shuffling the cards.

ELLA

I mean, if worse comes to worse, I could do a routine or two?

JASMINE

You’ll probably have to talk to the boys about that.

CHARLIE nods, looking confused.

CHARLIE

Do you have any new material?

ELLA shrugs.

ELLA

Half an Obvious Plant parody.

She holds up the cards.

ELLA

What these are for. But I could just do Rubber Chicken again, that never gets old.

KATIE nods, laughing.

KATIE

You got it.

Beat.

JASMINE

So I have a friend who’s a real stoner-

The girls crack up, ELLA shoving JASMINE playfully. The shot changes to a still backshot, as we watch them walk away.

JASMINE  _ (laughing) _

-Well she’s not now, she’s in rehab, the only leaves she’s associating with are sticks and stones and, y’know-

ALL  _ (laughing, shouting, cheerfully) _

Nature!


	9. Sunday 17.35 - So If You Hear Me

_ Lovesick  _ by Mura Masa and A$AP Rocky starts to play from 0.04 over shots of the local area, the sun slowly starting to go down. We see some people we recognize - CHARLIE H with his friends, BAILEY and RACHEL, various other PE girls - but no-one from the boy squad or girl squad.

As the chorus starts, we cut to INT. The main room of Shoal Community Centre. Establishing shots of the room play out first - a glitterball hanging from the ceiling, snacks laid out on a table, a makeshift stage, pink and blue mood lighting - before cutting to people we recognize, all dressed in different 80s fashion, some wearing neon facepaint.

Cut to CHARLIE, sitting on the sidelines, wearing shorts and a vividly patterned shirt with leg-warmers, scrolling through her phone, bored. Beat. One of the adult volunteers - OWEN - walks up to her, wearing a bright green feather boa and holding a bunch of bright plastic tablecloths. CHARLIE doesn’t acknowledge him. OWEN studies her for a second, slightly confused.

OWEN  _ (confused) _

Charlotte?

CHARLIE looks up from her phone, slightly annoyed.

CHARLIE.

It’s Charlie.

OWEN laughs awkwardly.

OWEN

Charlie, Charlie, yes… People will start arriving any minute now, can you help set up like the others?

CHARLIE scans the room, briefly. It seems there’s not much more to do, but she can’t be bothered. She shrugs.

CHARLIE

Don’t think there’s anything I can do.

OWEN scans the room himself, frowning slightly.

OWEN

Well, how about… Ah! You can help the girls put up the banner!

OWEN points to the stage, and CHARLIE looks across at it. JASMINE and VIA - dressed respectively in a sweater dress and striped dungarees - are attempting to hang up a banner above the stage, laughing and talking. They both have neon face-paint on. VIA looks over her shoulder, and CHARLIE looks back to OWEN, blushing. She smiles quickly, reassuring herself.

CHARLIE

I’ll- I’ll go help Ella.

OWEN nods.

OWEN

See you around, Jasmine!

CHARLIE gets up, shoving her phone in her pocket, not bothering to correct OWEN. She goes across the room to ELLA - dressed in a pink miniskirt and vest top, wearing face paint identical to JASMINE’s - looking through her props.

CHARLIE

Need any help?

ELLA looks up, surprised. She shrugs.

ELLA

I’ll be okay. Hi.

CHARLIE

Hi.

ELLA goes back to sorting her props. CHARLIE hovers awkwardly. Beat.

CHARLIE

Who did you get the facepaint from?

ELLA

Jasmine had it, but-

ISAAC - wearing a polo top and jeans - quickly walks up to the girls, cutting off ELLA. They both look at him, confused. He holds a finger up as if to say “one second”, and taps something on his phone.

TTS APP  _ (voiceover) _

Luke’s gonna go ahead with it.

CHARLIE and ELLA look surprised.

ELLA  _ (excited) _

Really?

ISAAC nods, and types something else in.

TTS APP  _ (voiceover) _

I-K you will but be nice and don’t say anything if he runs off.

ELLA nods, more serious. CHARLIE looks down at the phone, then back to ISAAC.

CHARLIE

Voice still not back?

ISAAC types something else into his phone.

TTS APP  _ (voiceover) _

I sound like fucking Gollum.

The girls laugh. ETHAN grins and salutes them, walking out of shot. The music changes to generic pop music. CHARLIE turns back to ELLA.

CHARLIE

What were you saying about the facepaint before?

ELLA

Oh yeah, Jasmine borrowed it from Via but I think she took it back.

CHARLIE nods, then looks across the room. VIA is in the far corner of the room, setting up a table with her tarot cards. She considers for a moment, then turns back to ELLA.

CHARLIE

Okay, I’m gonna… 

ELLA nods, starting to sort back through her props again. CHARLIE walks away a little bit, people ducking and darting around her as they finish last-minute preparations and collect admission money. She looks across at VIA. She knows she has to talk to her sometime.

CHARLIE takes a deep breath, and walks over to her. The pots of facepaint sit at the front of the table. VIA doesn’t notice her.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Can I borrow the facepaint?

VIA doesn’t look up, but sighs exasperatedly.

VIA

Sure.

CHARLIE takes the first tub she sees - the pink - and puts it in her pocket.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Thanks.

VIA turns and gives her an annoyed look. CHARLIE flinches, but stands her ground.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

I… I’m sorry.

VIA sighs, irritated, and puts the cards in her hands down on the table.

VIA  _ (irritable) _

You know what I think, Charlie?

CHARLIE doesn’t meet her eyes.

VIA  _ (irritable) _

I think you’re a  _ coward _ .

CHARLIE looks back at her, silently pleading.

CHARLIE  _ (quietly, reasoning) _

Can we at least talk?

VIA laughs, humourless.

VIA  _ (incredulous) _

What  _ is  _ there to talk about?... 

She trails off, frowning, looking over CHARLIE’s shoulder. CHARLIE looks back to see TRISTAN approaching her, clearly ignoring the dress code.

TRISTAN

Hey.

CHARLIE smiles falsely, and kisses him for a long time. VIA looks away from them, even more annoyed. They break apart, smiling.

CHARLIE

Hi babe.

TRISTAN looks over at VIA.

TRISTAN

Who’s this?

VIA gives CHARLIE a Look. CHARLIE’s smile falters for a second, before she quickly puts it back on.

CHARLIE  _ (casually, bluffing) _

No-one.

VIA glares at them, shoving the paints into her cardigan pocket and walking off briskly. TRISTAN laughs.

TRISTAN

Damn, she’s pissed!

CHARLIE laughs falsely, less convincing than before, conflicted.

TRISTAN

So, where’s the music?

Cut ahead to later - FLETCHER jumps up onto the stage, met by applause and cheering from the crowd. The music has stopped. He’s wearing VIA’s face paint, and LILY’s sister’s dress. CHARLIE - now with pink stripes painted on both cheeks - is standing around the middle of the room, next to JASMINE and TRISTAN. He takes the microphone from its stand.

FLETCHER

Welcome to Shoal, bitches!

The crowd cheers again, and the adult volunteers give him a disapproving look. He smiles sheepishly.

FLETCHER

So, as you probably know, as of next week I’m not going to be a part of the band anymore… 

Disappointed “aww”s come from some of the crowd.

FLETCHER

...Because I’m going away to uni, so I guess this is also my leaving party! I just wanted to say a few things before we get onto things… 

He looks over to ISAAC, who’s standing at the back of the room with a drink.

FLETCHER

Isaac, I will still not forgive you for being a prick and saying no to playing Bright Lights tonight, but you brought us together, so I have to at least give you that, dude.

ISAAC flips him off, and he laughs. He looks over to JACK, who’s hovering on the sidelines with his arm around LUKE, wearing shorts, fishnet tights and a neon pink cropped top.

FLETCHER

Jack, you’re the man of the hour in that-

Another cheer goes up from the crowd, and JACK does a little curtsey, laughing.

FLETCHER

-You’re responsible for more than half our own songs, you’re an annoying little simp sometimes but let’s be honest, you all are.

JACK laughs again.

FLETCHER

Tobias, I’m gonna keep calling you that ‘cause I know how much it pisses you off; first of all, ew, hettie, secondly, you’re so talented bro, keep it up!

The audience laughs, as TOBY flips FLETCHER off, saying something inaudible.

FLETCHER

And last but not least Luke, I know you were the last one to join us but we never knew how much we needed a drummer until you, super cool that you’ve agreed to perform tonight, I honestly can’t think of a single bad thing to say about you.

LUKE hides his face in his hands, shy but smiling, as JACK calls out-

JACK  _ (shouting) _

He doesn’t like the loss memes!

FLETCHER

Okay, why dude?

LUKE scowls at him, laughing, clearly only joking. TOBY quickly gets up on stage and heads for the synths.

FLETCHER

But yeah, thank you all for the past year, you’re the best friends I could wish for, hopefully we can meet up again in the future, and  _ please  _ don’t get too famous when i’m gone.

The crowd cheers again, and FLETCHER takes a bow, putting the microphone back into the stand as TOBY starts to quickly tune up.

FLETCHER  _ (quickly, shouting) _

Okay thank you all this is For Which I Dance!

An even louder cheer goes up from the crowd as FLETCHER heads further back onstage, picking up his bass and quickly tuning up. LUKE gets up onstage, scanning the audience nervously. JASMINE looks slightly concerned, and ISAAC gives him a thumbs-up. He goes up to the microphone. From the sound-desk at the back, OWEN gives the boys a thumbs-up. LUKE looks back at FLETCHER and TOBY, who both give him a brief nod. He nods back at TOBY, and he starts to play. LUKE holds on tighter to the mic.

LUKE

_ Children of the niiight _

_ Pull up to the function, we ain't scared of nothing _

JASMINE turns to CHARLIE wide-eyed, mouthing a silent “wow” at her. CHARLIE nods, and looks over at TRISTAN. As usual, he’s unimpressed.

LUKE

_ Children of the liiight _

_ Pull up to the function, we ain't scared- _

He stares into the silent audience, looking increasingly nervous. He fixes his eyes on the wall as the music starts again, trying to focus on singing.

LUKE

_ You can't buy your way to heaven _

_ But you can sure as hell try _

_ You go out drinking with the devil _

_ But only darkness you'll find _

CHARLIE starts to look slightly concerned at LUKE’s lack of energy, FLETCHER and TOBY also shooting him nervous looks.

LUKE

_ I'm always looking for the light _

_ Light, light, light, light, light, light _

The audience cheers, and LUKE starts to loosen up slightly, smiling nervously.

LUKE and FLETCHER

_ I'm always looking for the light _

_ Light, light, light, liiight, mm _

_ We burnt out _

_ Right before we hit the ceiling there _

_ You left me reaching out _

_ With one eye open, spinning round the function _

LUKE starts to bop to the music slightly as the scene goes into a montage, showing shots of the crowd dancing, the boys’ performance, ELLA’s routines, and people having fun.

LUKE, FLETCHER and TOBY

_ We were so caustic, breathing up the Oxy _

_ Generation RX, Xannies in the coffee _

_ Peaking now _

_ Mud veined, screaming out _

LUKE

_ If you hear me could you say something out loud? _

_ And if you hear me could you say something right now? _

_ 'Cause you can't buy your way to heaven _

_ But you can sure as hell try _

_ You go out drinking with the devil _

_ But only darkness you'll find _

LUKE and FLETCHER

_ I'm always looking for the light _

_ Light, light, light, light, light, light _

_ I'm always looking for the light _

_ Light, light, light, liiight, mm _

The montage cuts to CHARLIE and TRISTAN dancing, CHARLIE pretending to enjoy herself as usual. CHARLIE looks towards the door and her face falls.

LUKE

_ Told me to be patient but I don’t know why I'm waiting _

_ Is it worth it or not? _

_ Yeah _

P.O.V. CHARLIE - LOU and KAI have arrived, dressed on theme, and KAI is talking to JASMINE. LOU seems to be scanning the room. Her eyes meet CHARLIE’s for a second, before CHARLIE turns back to TRISTAN. LOU looks slightly disappointed.

LUKE

_ Now you got me anxious looking for illumination and a purpose _

_ For what? Yeah _

Cut back to the boys’ performance; LUKE smiling genuinely, almost all worries gone.

LUKE and (FLETCHER)

_ So if you hear me could you say something out loud? (Say something right now) _

_ And if you hear me could you say something nooow? _

JASMINE, CHARLIE and several others all cheer at the high note, looking impressed and surprised. LUKE grins before the montage starts again.

LUKE and (FLETCHER)

_ 'Cause you can't buy your way to heaven _

_ But you can sure as hell try (You can sure as hell try) _

_ You go out drinking with the devil _

_ But only darkness you'll find _

_ I'm always looking for the light _

_ Light, light, light, light, light, light _

_ I'm always looking for the light _

_ Light, light, light, liiight _

The montage ends, the scene cutting back to LUKE as the song ends.

LUKE

_ 'Cause you can't buy your way to heaven _

_ But you can sure as hell try _

_ Try, try _

A cheer goes up from the crowd. LUKE smiles and laughs, taking a bow.


	10. Sunday 19.24 - Stereotyped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia and wlw fetishising are marked together with ^.

INT. Main room of Shoal Community Centre. Generic pop music plays over shots of the party. The gig is clearly over, but the party is still in full swing.

Cut to one of the tables - CHARLIE and TRISTAN are sitting with their chairs almost touching, TRISTAN talking at her. CHARLIE is clearly bored.

TRISTAN

...So, yeah. What music do you like?

CHARLIE absentmindedly looks across the room to see LOU talking to ATARAH by the buffet. She quickly looks back to TRISTAN.

CHARLIE

Um… I’m quite into The Neighbourhood at the moment.

TRISTAN laughs.

TRISTAN

Who the fuck are they?

CHARLIE panics slightly, trying to think of something.

CHARLIE  _ (awkwardly) _

Um… the boys covered them a couple times?

TRISTAN shakes his head.

TRISTAN

Haven’t been to any of their gigs.

CHARLIE nods, laughing awkwardly.

CHARLIE

You?

As TRISTAN talks, she spots LOU looking over in her direction. She panics, trying to think of a distraction.

TRISTAN

I’m not a music guy, uh… Drake, I guess-

CHARLIE pulls him to her and kisses him. He kisses her back, slightly surprised.

LOU  _ (offscreen) _

Having fun?

CHARLIE hastily pulls away from TRISTAN to see LOU hovering next to them, cringing slightly but smiling nevertheless. TRISTAN laughs, slightly confused.

TRISTAN

Yeah, guess you could say that.

CHARLIE nods, trying not to stare at LOU. She’s wearing a bright stripy sundress with starry tights, neon blue hearts painted on both cheeks. She gestures to one of the chairs, smiling slightly.

LOU

Can I sit here?

TRISTAN

Sure.

LOU sits on the other side of the table.

TRISTAN

You’re Kai’s girl, aren’t you?

LOU nods.

LOU

Yeah.

_ Rain On Me _ by Ariana Grande and Lady Gaga starts to play. LOU looks across to CHARLIE, smiling slightly. CHARLIE looks across at her, and smiles back. When she looks back to TRISTAN, he’s clearly annoyed.

TRISTAN  _ (annoyed) _

Fuck’s sake, why's it all gay music they’re playing?

**^**

LOU frowns at him as he nods in JACK’s direction. He’s dancing with JASMINE and ELLA, all three of them laughing and joking.

TRISTAN  _ (annoyed) _

Bet it’s  _ him  _ that did the playlist-

LOU  _ (interrupting) _

Isn’t that a bit of a generalization?

TRISTAN looks at her, incredulous. CHARLIE looks over too, surprised.

TRISTAN  _ (slightly annoyed) _

The fuck do you mean?

LOU shrugs.

LOU

I mean, it’s pretty homophobic to think you can’t listen to Lady Gaga if you’re not gay.

TRISTAN holds his hands up in defense.

TRISTAN  _ (annoyed) _

Relax, I’m not fucking homophobic, I just don’t… Gay guys are just all up in your face, you know what I mean? It’s their entire personality.

CHARLIE looks away, self-conscious, as LOU glares at TRISTAN.

TRISTAN

I mean, I don’t hate all gay guys, I just don’t want them hitting on me. But, I mean, lesbians, bi girls… Damn.  _ So _ hot. Threesome any time, I swear to god… 

**^**

He laughs slightly to himself, as  _ Eyes Wide - Night Time Version _ by Dead Naked Hippies starts to play. CHARLIE looks across at LOU, who looks as if she’s about to murder TRISTAN, and panics slightly. She grabs TRISTAN’s hand and drags him out of his chair.

CHARLIE  _ (awkwardly, quickly) _

Come on, let’s dance!

Cut to slow-motion shots of people dancing happily.

As the first verse starts, cut to CHARLIE and TRISTAN dancing in the middle of the room, the scene back to regular speed. CHARLIE’s trying to pretend she’s enjoying herself, but TRISTAN clearly can’t dance. TRISTAN moves closer to her.

TRISTAN

Fuck this, this is boring.

CHARLIE pouts, secretly relieved.

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

C’mon, dance with me.

TRISTAN rolls his eyes. Beat.

TRISTAN

Can’t we do something else?

CHARLIE  _ (reasoning) _

What else  _ is  _ there to do?

TRISTAN kisses CHARLIE as the pre-chorus starts. She kisses him back awkwardly, but quickly pulls back. TRISTAN frowns.

TRISTAN

C’mon, don’t you like me?

CHARLIE panics slightly, looking around the room. Her eyes fall on LOU and KAI, dancing close together - but LOU’s only looking at CHARLIE. CHARLIE looks back at TRISTAN, smiling seductively, an idea forming.

CHARLIE  _ (seductively, bluffing) _

Yeah. I do.

They start to kiss again, CHARLIE closing her eyes for a second; then opening them, looking across at LOU. LOU looks surprised at first - then looks back to KAI, talking to him inaudibly. They kiss, seemingly content in their little world. CHARLIE looks hurt, but can’t take her eyes off them, TRISTAN continuing to kiss her.

LOU suddenly opens her eyes, staring straight at CHARLIE as the chorus starts, the scene going into slow-motion again. CHARLIE stops kissing TRISTAN, taken aback by LOU. TRISTAN continues to kiss her, as LOU continues to stare at her, still kissing KAI. CHARLIE stares wistfully at her as TRISTAN starts to kiss down her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW summary:  
> Tristan claims Jack probably made the party playlist, and Lou calls him out of his homophobia and stereotyping. He denies his homophobia, stereotyping mlm yet again and fetishising wlw.


	11. TEXT UPDATE #11

**Text Message** from unknown number  _ (unread) _

* * *

Hi this is Jacques

Just wanted to let you know me and Saphy are coming back home

To Meadow Well I mean

It’s probably best if we explain it to you face-to-face

We think we’ll be home around midnight can you wait for us?


	12. Sunday 20.16 - One Wish

INT. The hallway of Saphy’s house. The front door opens, and CHARLIE enters, makeup and facepaint smudged, clearly tired. She kicks off her shoes, not bothering to unlace them, and enters INT. The kitchen, the camera following her. She freezes by the door, surprised.

Cut to P.O.V. CHARLIE - LOU is standing by the sink, washing a glass out with water before refilling it. She smiles, running a finger along the rim to make a ringing sound. She suddenly looks self-conscious, and looks over her shoulder to see CHARLIE. She does a double-take, blushing.

LOU

Hi.

CHARLIE smiles slightly, also blushing.

CHARLIE

Hey.

CHARLIE walks further into the kitchen, and leans on the counter next to LOU.

LOU

What are you doing here?

CHARLIE

I live here.

LOU cringes slightly.

LOU  _ (slightly self-conscious) _

Sorry.

CHARLIE

It’s fine.

Beat.

CHARLIE  _ (teasing) _

What are  _ you  _ doing here?

LOU smiles to herself, taking a sip of water.

LOU

Turns out Jack smuggled a bottle of vodka in and got really drunk.

CHARLIE stifles a laugh.

LOU

So I helped Lucas and Isaac take him back here.

CHARLIE nods.

CHARLIE

Yeah.

Beat.

LOU

Why are you dating Tristan?

CHARLIE looks surprised, and LOU panics.

LOU  _ (quickly, self-conscious) _

Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just… he’s a bit of a… a… 

LOU trails off, thinking hard. CHARLIE smiles slightly.

CHARLIE

Asshole?

LOU shrugs, relieved.

LOU

Asshole, yeah.

CHARLIE considers for a moment, then shrugs.

CHARLIE

I don’t know. Katie was saying things, and I hated it, even though she didn’t mean it, and he was just… there.

LOU nods sagely. Pause.

CHARLIE

Kai seems… nice. As well. 

_ (teasing)  _ You won the boyfriend lottery.

LOU nods again, solemn, staring down at the floor. Pause.

LOU

I fell for Kai when I was in Year 8.

CHARLIE looks at her, surprised.  _ Let’s Get Married _ by Mitski starts to play. LOU continues to stare down at the floor as she talks.

LOU

I’m kind of… intense, when it comes to crushes. I don’t know. But I’d always manage to turn it into a big deal. I joined middle school halfway through, and I didn’t know anyone. So I got the worst reputation for myself, to be honest.

She laughs bitterly, and CHARLIE looks slightly concerned.

LOU

I was  _ so  _ convinced those boys liked me back. I’d write songs, and love notes, and imagine us in the future, and  _ every single time _ it would always end with tears and everyone laughing at me. And by then, I  _ did  _ have friends, but not the popular people I wanted. When I realized I liked Kai, he was one of the most popular boys in the year.

She takes another deep breath, looking up slightly.

LOU

So, I told myself… I told myself that I was done with this. Kai was going to be the last boy I fell for. No more stupid mistakes. But this time… this time I  _ really  _ thought he liked me back. He was always so much nicer to me than everyone else - I mean, he didn’t _stop_ the jokes, but he didn’t join in with them. So one day I finally had the courage to do something. We were in the same French class, and I asked to hand out the books, and I put a note in his. “From a secret admirer”, but that was clearly me. And then of course, one of the boys brings it up when we’re waiting outside Music later, “Did you hear  _ Eloisa  _ wrote Kai a love letter?” And everything was going wrong again, and I thought I knew what was going to happen…

CHARLIE continues to look at her, concerned.

LOU

But it didn’t. Kai turned to everyone and just said “shut up”. And I thought that was the end, but… I forgot. We walked the same route from school. And so naturally, when he came up to me, the first thing I said was “the note wasn’t mine”. And he just… 

She smiles to herself slightly.

LOU

...He just said, “That’s a shame. Because I really like you.” And that was it. That was us. He’s not been the best at the moment, but… it is what it is.

CHARLIE nods, sagely. LOU takes another deep breath, blushing a little more.

LOU  _ (self-conscious) _

But… I guess when I told myself I’d never like any boy again, I didn’t know how true that was.

CHARLIE nods, slightly disappointed.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

...So you’ve never liked anyone since him?

Beat.

LOU  _ (self-conscious) _

I only said I didn’t fall for any  _ boy  _ again.

CHARLIE stares at her, surprised, realizing. LOU smiles, laughing awkwardly. They continue to stare at each other. Pause.

CHARLIE  _ (self-conscious) _

Can I kiss you?

The music stops abruptly. LOU’s eyes widen, surprised. She looks up at CHARLIE.

LOU  _ (quiet, self-conscious) _

Okay.

CHARLIE leans in closer to her, eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips, blushing hard. LOU leans a little closer to CHARLIE, reaching a hand up to her cheek and gently tilting it down. They slowly get closer, the only sound in the room being the ticking of the clock on the wall. CHARLIE closes her eyes-

The front door slams open. CHARLIE pulls away from LOU and runs to the kitchen door, LOU following her.

A black girl with natural hair - SAPHY - stands in the middle of the hallway, focused on her phone call. She looks extremely stressed and worried, as if she hasn’t slept for several days. A faint, formal voice can be heard from the phone. A white boy with brown hair - JACQUES - runs into the house, watching her worriedly. SAPHY’s face falls into indignation, then fury.

SAPHY  _ (incredulous, tearful) _

What do you  _ mean  _ we’re being evicted? What do you  _ mean _ ?!?

She takes the phone from her ear and hangs up before running upstairs. JACQUES looks into the kitchen, only half registering the girls, before running upstairs.

JACQUES  _ (shouting, worried) _

Sapphire-

A door slams upstairs, and someone can be heard crying. CHARLIE and LOU look at each other, worried.

Cut to credits.


End file.
